versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
"Old Man of the Mountain"
"Old Man of the Mountain", also known as "First Hassan" 'or '"King Hassan" is an Assassin-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Background The first to hold the title of Hassan-i-Sabbah, the founder of the Hashashin where he is considered to be both the first and the last "Old Man". He is given the nickname of King Hassan by Ritsuka Fujimaru, to which he takes a liking. Even so, his actual identity was unknown even to the eighteen individuals who came to inherit his titles. Proof that he in fact existed is nowhere to be found -- except in the certainty that if ever he who takes the seat of Hassan-i-Sabbah strays from his path, there shall come an executioner to part him from his head. There was within the sect of the Hashashin not a single witness who could attest to the existence of the original Hassan; all of those who encountered him met their end. He who forged the name of "the Old Man of the Mountain" elected to live as an observer who would enact judgment upon the rot and the deviations of the sect. Even though the sect persisted in righteous accordance to the doctrine of Allah, it was inevitable that those avowed to carry it forth would come to sin in the eyes of Man. Thus, for the preservers the doctrine to lose themselves to the desires of man was to the Old Man of the Mountain all the more a sacrilege against Allah.Namely, the corruption of the sect’s leader, the current Old Man of the Mountain, would mean the decay of the sect. Whether that leader suffered from a corrupt spirit or declining skills, such a person must not bear the name of the Old Man of the Mountain. To decline was to die. He took their heads in forgiveness of their sin, and passed down hope to the next Old Man of the Mountain. He chose to fight head-on with a greatsword rather than hidden weapons, in honor of his solemn duty to assassinate assassins. To lay eyes upon his skull mask meant that one’s life was over. After bringing the hammer down upon fools who strayed from the doctrine of the order, the skull-masked swordsman would erase anyone who had witnessed him from the world. It is said that he, who sent many Assassins to oblivion, remained in the shadows until the destruction of the assassin order. The skull-masked swordsman was a living legend, the abyss of assassins, whom no one has ever witnessed. In Fate/Grand Order, he is one the seven "Grand Servants"; Servants summoned by the World itself, and are powerful enough to fight against Beast-class entities. Stats Attack Potency: 'At least 'Planet level '(Even when summoned as a regular Servant, he is still able to cut down multiple Bel Lahmus, and each Bel Lahmu have magical strength surpassing that of a Demon God Pillar) | 'Multiverse+ level '(As a Grand Servant, is powerful enough to fight against a Beast. Cut off Tiamat's horn and wings with a swing of his blade, and weakened her enough to a state that she could be comparable to a Servant. Should be comparable to a fellow Grand Servant, Solomon, who was able to harm and weaken Goetia) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Mach 1175. Keeps up with Servants of similar speed to Enkidu) with '''Massively Faster than Light '''reactions and combat speed (201 times the speed of light. Should scale to Servant Ishtar as one of the most powerful Servants. As a high tier Servant, he also scales to various speed feats of these levels) | At least '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, likely Infinite Speed '''(Comparable to the Beasts, such as Kiara Sessyion. Kiara is capable of outpacing BB with the Moon Cell and even Gilgamesh in his full power in Fate/Extra CCC, and she has gotten much stronger in Fate/Grand Order as a Beast) with '''Immeasurable '''reactions and combat speed (Capable of blitzing Tiamat in Fate/Grand Order. Tiamat at her full power exists all across time and space and is a 4th dimensional being) 'Durability: '''At least '''Planet level '(Capable of taking hits from Bel Lahmus. Superior to most Servants and Demon God Pillars) | 'Multiverse+ level '(As a Grand Servant summoned by the Counter Force to specifically combat Beasts and other comparable threats, should be able to take hits and clash against Kiara, who defeated BB with the Moon Cell. Comparable to Grand Caster, who can survive attacks from Goetia) '''Hax: Mind Manipulation (Warped Hassan of Serenity's Mind into forcing her to attack the protagonist), Invisibility (His Presence Concealment makes him effectively invisible to even magic-detecting sources. ), Weather Manipulation '''(Can summon a sandstorm), '''Regeneration (All Servants can regenerate damage that are considered fatal to normal humans in mere minutes, First Hassan is also one with Death itself and can heal himself with "Protection of the Faith"), Conceptual Immortality (Stated in his official Bond Craft Essence that his life could no longer be called a life, as it ventured into the realm of natural phenomena. It was also stated that he has long embraced Death and lives on, even as he dies), Magic Negation (Has the passive skill Magic Resistance Rank B, which can nullify magical attacks), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation '''(Should be able to resist space-time manipulation due to fighting dragons which can warp and even collapse space-time with their mere presence), '''Supernatural Luck, Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. He can also kill a person's fate, erasing them from existence and from the very timeline they used to exist in), Death Manipulation (With "At the Boundary" and "Evening Bell",he has a slim chance of instantly killing any being he cuts, no matter how minor the wound may be. He is also able to kill abstract things such as unspoken contracts. In addition he is able to kill an opponent in a similar way to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, by killing their “fate”), Existence Erasure '(His "Azrael" Noble Phantasm can erase anything from existence), '''Death Immunity Nullification '(With "Evening Bell" and his conceptual manipulation, he can make sure anything can die by his blade, even if they aren't capable of Death to begin with), '''Intangibility and Invisibility (Only in spirit form), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Increased further by his armor, includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), High Resistance to Mind Manipulation '''(His skill "Protection of the Faith" gives him a form of divine protection which preserves the "absoluteness of one's body and soul", rendering Hassan practically resistant to mental interference of any kind as well as giving him resistance to attacks to his soul. It's only available to those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view), '''Soul Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Was able to insert the concept of death into Tiamat and reduce her Saint Graph to that of a regular servant), Conceptual Manipulation '''(Inflicted the concept of Death on Tiamat, who didn't have a concept of Death to begin with, he has also severed the concept of communication once when Romani tried to contact the protagonist), '''Durability Negation via Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Mnaipulation and Death Manipulation, Possible Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation and Time Paradox Immunity (As a Grand Servant, should be able to resist the powers of BB with the Moon Cell and Kiara, who are Beast-level in power and abilities) Intelligence: Very High.' '''As the original Hassan-i-Sabbah and a legendary assassin that is nicknamed "Azrael", the angel of death, King Hassan is undoubtedly a master of assassination with his teachings being passed down to each figure to take up his name for hundreds of years. His skill is such that it's said that no matter how strong or weak a Servant is, they are all just one life before his blade. Despite his class's tendency to avoid direct combat, King Hassan is a master swordsman on par with any of the Knights of the Round Table, allowing him to take the fight directly to those he cannot simply cut down such as Gawain as he was able to hold him off for an hour while not slowing down his pace. While rigid in his code of conduct and unshakeable faith, he is a reasonable figure, acquiescing to the Cursed Arm Hassan's requests after the latter offered his life in exchange and later let his successor go free after the Assassin's cursed arm was destroyed. He was also the renowned and respected leader of an entire Islamic sect and commanded legions of followers who obeyed his every command, with all in the Hashashin's grasp knowing that the appearance of the skulled swordsman meant certain death. 'Stamina: Very High'. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, King Hassan can keep fighting even with lethal injuries. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Superhuman Physical Attributes' * Mind Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Teleportation * Invisibility * I'mmortality' * Magic Negation * Soul Manipulation * Intangibility and Invisibility * Immunity to conventional weapons * Resistance to Magic * Resistance to Mind Manipulation * Regeneration * Space-Time Manipulation * Conceptual Manipulation and Conceptual Immortality * Death Manipulation * Fate Manipulation * Existence Erasure Techniques * Class Skills ** Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. This swordsman, who attained a faith pure to the extent of shaving off his meat and scraping out his internal organs, is capable of acting at his own discretion by pure will alone. ** Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. This ability also provides resistance against indirect magical attacks such as Petrification, Hypnosis, and Spatial Manipulation. Hassan's B-Rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. ** Presence Concealment: The skill to erase one’s own presence. It is the vestige of an ability he learned long ago. The swordsman bears a powerful curse which makes his presence known those whom he will kill next, even if he achieves a perfect success on a check to conceal himself. In short, the opponent breaks out in cold sweat, perceiving a premonition of the death that is to be their fate. ** At The Boundary: '''This is a Skill for those who walk within the Valley, are as one with Death, and are familiar with its ways. He is resistant to death's instantaneous imposition, and as well as the effects of charm. The sword of this individual who continues to walk within the boundary of the Valley, is said to add an instant death effect to every attack. Although the probability is low, it presents a danger of dying instantly, no matter how formidable the enemy might be. Those in the Valley are familiar with Death and are one with it, acquiring a resistance to instant death and fear. When taking the form of a Servant, the rank is lowered to A since he is leaving the boundary by himself. Instant death immunity, charm immunity and the addition of instant death effect to normal attacks. Also, as stated in his Bond Craft Essence, this skill effectively makes Hassan a natural phenomenon, as he is beyond death and life itself. * '''Personal Skills ** Battle Continuation: It is the ability to resume combat. Allows for survival unless dealt a decisively fatal blow, continuing to fight even when sustaining a wound that leaves one on the verge of death. This swordsman who is no longer certain whether he is alive or dead, even if he receives a fatal wound or loses half of his body for example, will keep snapping at the enemy as if he was in perfectly good health. ** Natural Body: It is the possession of a perfect body as a living being since birth. It is possible to increase the rank of the parameter of one's physical strength. A muscular shape even without training, what's more, the body shape won't change no matter how much calorie is ingested...is how it was supposed to be, however, this swordsman has ended up remodelling his body, influenced by his own religious faith. Therefore, the rank is substantially lowered. ** Uncrowned Arms Mastership: Unless his True Name is revealed, Hassan's swordsmanship, Riding, and Divinity-related skills appear one rank lower than they actually are and the appearance of his attributes are reversed, which can make his foes underestimate his actual combat prowess. ** Protection of the Faith: A form of divine protection which preserves the "absoluteness of one's body and soul", rendering Hassan practically resistant to mental interference of any kind as well as giving him resistance to attacks to his soul. It's only available to those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. ** Evening Bell: The evening bell which signals the arrival of death and announces a funeral to all, a unique skill that Hassan possesses due to having become one with those rites of the passing and coming of death. It allows him to grant salvation in the place of God to those who have "lost sight of their moment of death", allowing him to end their life in a similar way to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, by "killing" their fate. As such it's said that those that end up meeting him will know of the end of their fate. However, due to this skill, King Hassan does not pick who he kills of his own free will, and instead only kills by the will of God. * Azrael: The Angel That Announces Death: Though the broadsword that he bears is perfectly commonplace, it has been stained with the faith of its wielder in the course of his lifetime. Being a sword borne by a man who walks the boundaries of the Valley of the Shadow of Death, its edge can potentially impose the termination of life with the slightest cut. Though the probability is low, the imposition of death can affect an opponent of any strength or stature. Those who walk within the Valley are as one with Death and familiar with its ways -- resistant to its instantaneous imposition, and as well as the effects of charm.﻿ As Hassan walks at the boundary of the valley between life and death, the sword is capable of terminating the life of any being it cuts, no matter how minor the wound may be. However, the chance of this happening is slim. Those slain by this blade die without pain, suffering, or regrets, though there is fear, dread, and repentance. Equipment * Unnamed Greatsword: While it is a commonplace blade, the sword has been dyed with Hassan's absolute faith, and is capable of cutting through fate and concepts. * Unnamed Armor and Shield: In his final and strongest stage of Ascension, Hassan wields a giant shield in addition to his armor. Key Assassin | Grand Assassin Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Superior to all the other Hassan members * As a Grand Servant, was strong enough to cut off Tiamat's horn and wings * As a normal Servant, strong enough to cut down numerous Bel Lahmus Speed/Reactions * Decapitated Ozymandias without anyone else noticing immediately * Blitzed Tiamat and cut off her wings Durability/Endurance * Parried a Numeral of the Sun-empowered Gawain with just his cloak * Can tank attacks from Bel Lahmu Skill/Intelligence * Skilled enough to outmatch Gawain, who is one of the most skilled of all the Knights of the Round Table * Participated in the final battle against Solomon and the Demon God Pillars * His skill in assassination is so high that he has transcended the art of killing and became a messenger of Death itself Powerscaling * Beasts: Grand Servants were summoned to specifically defeat Beasts and other such comparable threats * Other Grand Servants: As the seven Grands are all the greatest of humanity, they should all be comparable to each other * Bel Lahmus: Stronger than Demon God Pillars, regular Servant Hassan is superior to most Servant even when not summoned as a Grand Weaknesses * First Hassan is cursed so that he is instantly revealed at the moment he begins his attack. * First Hassan only kills his opponent if the Evening Bell tolls and can't pick who he has to kill. * His instant death effects to his normal attacks only have a low probability of happening. Sources * Azrael's page on TYPE-MOON Wikia * First Hassan's page on TYPE-MOON Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Concept Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Destiny Manipulators Category:Planet Level Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Infinite Speed Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light